


Abrazando a Akashi Seijuro

by Holic_meri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holic_meri/pseuds/Holic_meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque para hacer feliz a Akashi hay que darle abrazas, o a esa conclusión llegan la Generación de los Milagros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrazando a Akashi Seijuro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/gifts).



> Quería hacerte algo molón y claro, me salió esta chufa. Tendrá más capítulos, unos por cada paspán. Ojalá te guste aunque sea sólo un poquito o al menos que te haga ilusión o así.  
> Siento no haberlo completado a tiempo. Puedes pedirme un fic compensatorio o meter promps para los capitulos o yo que sé.
> 
> Pase lo que pase, te abrazo con amor del bueno

**"Tenemos que reunirnos para hablar sobre el tema AS"**

  
Así rezaba el encabezado del mensaje que habían recibido parte de la Generación de los Milagros aquella misma mañana. En el constaba una hora y un lugar específico dónde se encontrarían, un lugar que la inmensa mayoría había conocido casi de rebote.

  
Y allí se encontraban todos los convocados, sentados en el suelo alrededor de una mesa llena de cosas para picar y bebida. Por suerte Murasakibara se encontraba en Tokio para un par de patidos amistosos y de entrenamiento, porque hubiera sido imposible convencerlo para que viajara exclusivamente para hablar.  
El tema a tratar no era cualquier tema. Era el TEMA Akashi Seijuro, actual capitán del Rakuzan y mejor persona.

  
Y es que a nadie se le había pasado el hecho que durante el partido Seirin-Rakuzan el Akashi Seijuro del primer año de Teiko había vuelto a vivir en la superficie. Pero también se les hizo palpable durante el cumpleaños de Kuroko ese cierto aire melancólico que dejaba entrever de vez en cuando y claro, como buenos compañeros se preocupaban por su antiguo capitán..

  
\- Estará agoniao

  
4 pares de ojos fijaron su mirada hacia la persona de Aomine Daiki, la cuál se hallaba profanando uno de sus oídos con una calma pasmosa.

  
\- Te agradecería que aprendieras a hablar con propiedad y que parases de hacer eso, Aomine- Midorima se acomodó las gafas y suspiró. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que esa reunión improvisada era una idea de lo más nefasta.

  
\- Aomine-kun, estamos hablando de un asunto serio.

  
\- Tetsu ¡serás...!

  
-¡Aominecchi pon interés en esto que es importante!

  
\- Mine-chin... No eres de ayuda. - Murasakibara llena la mano con gusanitos y los metió en la boca dejando todo lleno de molestas migas, qué ese gigante le dijera semejante cosa a Aomine tenía cierta güasa.

  
\- ¡¿Pero que cojones?! Qué ya llevamos aquí tres horas.

  
\- Si, y no hemos avanzado nada- Midorima se estaba exasperando, tres horas hablando, o intentándolo, para que el único que llegara a una conclusión que ya intuían la dijera en alto y con un vocabularia que dejaba bastante que desear.

  
\- Tendríamos que buscar una manera de animar a Akashicchi, pero no sé como- Kise hizo una mueca rara mientras se estiraba sobre la mesa.

  
Y es que el problema era ese, que no sabían como o qué hacer para animar a Akashi. También cabía la posibilidad de que tuvieran cierto temor a hacerlo. Todos se sumaron en un profundo silencio mientras pensaban en alguna solución. Midorima no paraba de colocarse las gafas, aunque estas ya estaban perfectamente colocadas. Kise bufaba con hastía mientras observaba como Murasakibara devoraba con más ahínco, si es que eso era posible. Enfrente, Kuroko los observaba mientras hacía que bebia. Nadie sabía que hacer, nadie sabía en que pensar, pero la solución les vino del que menos ganas tenía de estar allí.

  
\- A ver si vamos a tener que darle un abrazo y todo.

  
Y de nuevo 4 pares de ojos clavaron su mirada en Aomine Daiki como si de una aparición mariana se tratase.

  
\- Aomine-kun, ha sido la mejor idea que tendrás nunca.

  
\- ¡Aominecchi, ya podías haberlo pensado antes!

  
\- Minechin se preocupa mucho por Akachin.

  
Aomine fijo su mirada amenazante en Midorima, él era su única esperanza para que echara por tierra la idea que el mismo había generado.

  
\- Seamos serios - Midorima hablo - A pesar de que Akashi también esta en la ciudad para disputar partidos de entrenamineto, no creo que sea muy lógico que nos apareciéramos todos a abrazarle, sería sospechoso.

  
Aomine Daiki mantenía la esperanza.

  
\- Podríamos quedar con Akashi-kun por separado y buscar el momento oportuno para hacerlo. - Kuroko le dió un sorbo a su bebida ignorando la mirada asesina de Aomine.  
\- Hmm, la idea de Kuroko me parece mejor que ir en grupo.

  
La propuesta lanzada inconscientemente por Aomine fué aprobada por todos menos por el mismo. Decidieron decir los turnos de "ataque" jugando al piedra-papel-tijeras. Kise se alzó con la victoria y obtuvo el primer turno para el plan "Abrazando a Akashi Seijuro".

  
Mientras, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, de SU cocina, Kagami Taiga se preguntaba porqué la Generación de los Milagros había irrumpido en su casa, colonizado su salón y discutido algo que había acabado con la resolución de abrazar al antiguo capitán.  
 ****  
  
  
  



End file.
